The Arkeyan Crystal
by D.J. Scales
Summary: An Ancient Crystal kept by the Arkeyan Empire has been shattered and the forces of Darkness seek to use it's power to destroy the world. The Skylanders must team up with the Arkeyans to stop Malefor from using the Crystal to take over the world but with tension between the groups the task won't be easy. Set in my own JTeens Universe after JTeens the Darkness Strikes.
1. Secret of the Crystal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. I don't own Skylanders or Spyro. I don't even own Jackie Chan Adventures. I only own the Plot of this Story. Thank you that is all. One more thing this is set after Skylanders Trap Team but before Skylanders Superchargers and this is also set right after JTeens the Darkness Strikes in my own JTeens Universe.

 **JTeens: The Arkeyan Crystal**

 **Secret of the Crystal**

In the Armada Flagship Malefor, Vrak and Avarona were watching as Malefor's Counterpart had already helped out the dimensional counterparts of Kaos, Froggo and his minions as well as Eggman takeover the Dragon Realm of Alex's home universe. Glumshanks and Kaos were elsewhere after the latter had been freed from his traptanium prison.

"Now that's what I call a successful plan Lord Malefor," Avarona said, "Why didn't we think of doing that?"

"Because Alex doesn't live in this dimension anyway and I've got a bigger plan in store," Malefor said, "Remember the Arkeyan Crystal I told you about?"

"You mean the one that sucks up the negative energy from the Governors or the Dragonballs whenever they call an eternal Dragon?" Avarona asked.

"That would be the one," The Dark Master replied, "Also Glumshanks and Kaos are busy putting another plan into motion and he's gotten Count Moneybone to help him out."

"Let me guess he plans to use his Ultimate Doomstation of Doomstruction," Vrak said, "That plan is gonna fall through just like his other plans did."

"True but it will be a big enough distraction to allow me to locate this dimension's counterpart to Hell's Gate Prison," Malefor said, "Once we find it we can break it open and free the Empire's worst enemies thus enraging the Arkeyans enough for Adinda to use Skylus to clean up any mess that her people make."

"Which in turn will cause Skylus' Dragonballs to overload and crack," Avarona finished, "Wicked plan my lord."

"I'm glad you approve," Malefor said, "Now all we need is to find the Arkeyan Crystal itself."

"Way ahead of you," Vrak said, "It's being kept in the Cloudbreak Isles. All we have to do is attack it and the crystal is ours."

"But what is so important about this crystal anyway?" Avarona asked, "Aside from sucking up negative energy?"

"The Crystal itself has a different effect," Malefor said, "When all 8 pieces are together it will grant untold power to whoever uses it and allow them to literally create or destroy."

"Which means t hat once we get our hands on it we can not only use it's power to rule the universe we could use it to turn the entire Arkeyan Empire into stone," Vrak said deviously.

"I knew there was a reason why we brought you back to life," Avarona spoke as she, Malefor, Vrak laughed evilly at their latest plan yet.


	2. Quest for the Crystal

**Quest for the Crystal**

In New Camelot's Throne Room Emperor Drake was holding court with the Governors of the Arkeyan Empire. He had Reina, on his left and he had Rita on his right but they weren't the only ones in attendance. Spyro was attending as well and so were Tree Rex, Leader of the Giants, Wash Buckler and Blast Zone, the leaders of the Swap Force, and two new Skylanders. The first was a crocagator wielding Traptanium Arrows. This was Snap Shot, the Leader of the Trap Masters. The second new Skylander was a flame spirit by name of Spitfire, the leader of the newest special team of Skylanders, the Superchargers. Ayumi herself was also there by the Emperor's side as she was the warlord among the Mystic Arkeyans had had recently booted Adinda out of her position.

"Okay today's meeting is about all that has happened so far," said Emperor Drake, "Before we begin who wants to say anything?"

"I just want to say that you made the right choice not inviting your younger sisters to this meeting," Said Ayumi.

"Not to mention turning Adinda to stone and imprisoning her in the Radiant Isles," Kira said having despised Adinda from the beginning.

"Thank you very much you two," Rita said, "Rose and Sara have failed to carry out the laws of the Arkeyan Empire set down by Emperor Cyrus so now they're paying the price by being exiled to the Cloudbreak Isles."

"And Adinda was a dumbass for siding with the parents," sneered Reina, "Now the Mystic Arkeyans don't listen to her now and neither does anybody else for that matter."

"But enough about that we need to talk about Kaos," Wash Buckler said.

"I can't believe that Kaos actually escaped from his traptanium prison," said Ventus.

"How the heck did he pull that off?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah Snap Shot," snapped Blast Zone to Snap Shot, "I thought you Trap Masters were supposed to be the best at catching villains."

"We are," countered Snap Shot, "How were we supposed to know that the last of the Darkness was gonna free Kaos."

"And now that he's free he's got his most dangerous weapon set, the Ultimate Doomstation of Ultimate Doomstruction," said Spitfire, "Which means that this is where me and my team are gonna be needed."

"Yep so basically all of Skylands is in danger," said Spyro.

"Well that sucks," Tree Rex said, "Though at this point I'm not entirely surprised."

"What did you expect?" Terrador said, "If Skylands is ripped apart by Kaos then we won't have anywhere to rule over anymore."

"Which means Spitfire will have to lead the Superchargers into battle and stop Kaos," said Flora just as Eureka and Bonnie arrived.

"Eureka, Bonnie, what are you two doing here?" Techno asked.

"We bring terrible news," Eureka said, "Malefor and Vrak have sent the Armada to search for something called the Arkeyan Crystal."

"Arkeyan Crystal?" Bonnie asked. "What the heck is that?"

"The Arkeyan Crystal is one of the most powerful relics in Skylands," The Governor of the Mechanist Arkeyans said, "Ten Thousand Years ago it served as the power source for Emperor Drake's ancestor, Emperor Cyrus. To Prevent the Crystal from falling into the wrong hands the Emperor split the Crystal into eight pieces and gave them to the Governors of the time."

"The Crystal's power increases over time and it sucks up negative energy whenever we call one of the Eternal Dragons without having to use the Dragonballs," Kira continued, "Of course the Crystal itself was shattered into 8 sub crystals and scattered across all of Skylands so we have no idea where they are."

"Which means we better find them all first," said Eureka, "Before the forces of Darkness get to the crystal first."

"Indeed which means once again the JTeens are gonna need to find the Crystal while we send The Dragon Skylanders to look for them," said Shasta, "However thanks to Kaos' device the Skylanders have been cut off from their portal masters."

"Which means we'll strong arm them into finding the crystal for us," Celestia said, "Or we'll just move into Avalon and take it over if the Superchargers can't stop Kaos."

"So we've got a plan," Emperor Drake said, "This meeting is over."

The Governors and the Skylanders nodded as they ended their meeting.


	3. The Air Crystal

**The Wind Crystal**

On Planet Earth, Luna and team were finished making their rounds across the planet. Currently the entire universe bowed down to the Arkeyan Empire ever since the Shadow Dragons tore the planet apart.

"So far all of creation bows down to us," Link said, "And nothing anybody says or does is gonna change that."

"Not even that skank Alex," sneered Flannery "Just let her show up and we'll impale her on a stick and roast her."

"I vote we feed her to the sharks," said Marlon, "Just like we did to our enemies before Alex revived them via the Eternal Dragon."

"Relax will you," Roark said, "Shenron's gone, Skylus can only revive somebody three times, and Genghis isn't reviving enemies of the Arkeyan Empire or those who are related to enemies of the Arkeyan Empire unless he has good reason."

"Which means if anybody dares to defy the Arkeyan Weapon Masters then they're gonna suffer an even worse fate than that stupid lizard," snapped Jasmine as the entire planet was forced to bear witness to Shendu's Final Punishment of eternal torture at the hands of the Entire Arkeyan Empire past present and future until the end of creation.

"Oh that reminds me," said Kayleigh "It's almost time to watch the empire beat up on therapists who assist bullies and ignore their own kids."

Kayleigh summoned a magic circle as the team watched the Phantom Arkeyans go ape shit upon Fiona and all the therapists around the world as well as all their relatives.

"Serves that malicious slut and her bastard brother right for betraying Sophie," hissed Luna, "Now they're rotting away in the Inferno."

"Just like that idiot ex ruler of Avalon for stabbing his own daughter and Ice in the back!" roared Erika before composing herself, "Good thing we gave the Emperor's younger cousin all of Avalon to rule over otherwise this would've never worked."

As Luna and her team laughed maliciously and rudely they continued making rude remarks about the final punishments of their enemies all the way back to Woodburrow.

"Curtin up," Luna said, "Woodburrow is at peace and Kaos is history."

"Unless we're about to get some bad news involving Kaos from Tessa," said Roark as Tessa herself arrived.

"Hey Tessa how goes life as the new Chieftess of Woodburrow?" Marlon asked.

"It's tough but it's going good so far," Tessa said, "So far things have been quite dull since our previous adventure."

"Yeah but at least the Doom Raiders are finally behind bars," said Erika.

"True but there's more bad news," Tessa said, "It involves the Arkeyan Crystal. Emperor Drake wants you and the Dragon Skylanders to search for it. He was gonna call the JTeens but they're busy today so it falls to you."

"Well if we all go as a huge group then we won't have time to find the Sub Crystals before Kaos rips all of Skylands apart," said Luna, "Which means we're gonna have to split up into teams."

"Fortunately the Crystals are in the same resting places as the Eternal Sources were," said Link, "Which means I'm heading out to the Stormy Stronghold with the Skylanders of the Air Element."

The Air Element Skylanders nodded as they all followed Link into battle.

"One more thing," said Whirlwind, "What about the Superchargers?"

"They have to stop Kaos," said Roark, "And we've gotta get moving."

The other Arkeyans nodded as they bolted for their assigned locations.

At the Stormy Stronghold Link and the Air Element Skylanders arrived with the plan to reclaim the Air Element Crystal.

"Here we are," Whirlwind said, "The Stormy Stronghold."

"Never thought we'd end up back here again," said Sonic Boom.

"What did you expect?" Link said, "Let's go. The Air Crystal awaits. The sooner we get it the sooner we can take it to New Camelot."

The team got the message as they flew to where the Eternal Air Source rested. Unfortunately they ran into some problems in the form some Shadowkhan that Malefor had sent in to slow them down. Fortunately thanks to teamwork and agility Link and the Air Element Skylanders were able to defeat them and get the Air Crystal.

"Alright here's the crystal," Swarm said, "Now let's get out of here."

As if responding to Swarm's statement the Crystal glowed as it teleported itself Link and the Air Skylanders out of the Stormy Stronghold.

Meanwhile in the Armada Flagship Malefor, Avarona, and Vrak saw everything.

"Vrak what's the progress on the remaining Crystal locations?" Malefor asked.

"I've sent Shadowkhan to secure the remaining locations," said Vrak, "That should take care of those Arkeyans and Skylanders for now."

"Which leaves the issue of the new Superchargers," said Avarona. "I'm surprised they weren't with the new Skylanders."

"The Superchargers are not our problem for the moment," Malefor said, "Our biggest problem is the Dragon Realm's guardian. So far She and the Arkeyans don't see eye to eye which is good cause it saves us the trouble of eliminating her."

"Then shall we give Ayumi some extra help to beat her to a pulp?" Vrak asked.

"You and Avarona will go to the Dragon Realm and take a message to my dimensional counterpart," said Malefor, "Let him know that the Armada is awaiting."

"Yes boss," Avarona said knowing that Malefor's plan was going to work.


	4. The Water Crystal

**The Water Crystal**

Marlon and the Water Skylanders arrived at Leviathan Lagoon looking for the Water Crystal.

"We're back at the Leviathan Lagoon," said Zap.

"I remember this place," Gill Grunt said, "We came here looking for the Eternal Water Source."

"And now we're looking for the Arkeyan Crystal," Slam Bam said, "The water Sub Crystal."

"Which means we've got a load of enemies to fight in order to get to it," said Chill.

"And once this is over we're going to New Camelot," said Marlon.

"It's too bad the Superchargers couldn't help us out," said Wash Buckler.

"But we do have the Trap Masters to back us up," said Thumpback, "Which means the odds are gonna be fairer."

Unfortunately for Thumpback Malefor had already sent vast Armies of Shadowkhan to get to the crystal and eliminate the heroes.

"This is crazy," said Zap using his lightning breath, "It's like Malefor was expecting us."

"What did you expect Zap?" said Chill using her ice lance to turn the Shadowkhan into Ice, "Malefor wants us dead."

"And he's teamed up with the Armada to do it," said Thumpback swinging his anchor at some Sumo Khan, "Honestly he's worse than Frightbeard was."

"Yes we know," said Marlon, "My people were the ones who imprisoned him in the Chest of Exile or did you forget?"

"I was pulled overboard when I was trying to fish," Thumpback said, "So I guess in a way I got lucky."

The team continued battling their way to where they found the Eternal Water Source originally.

"It's times like this that I had Magna Charge's bottom half," Wash Buckler sighed as the Mersquid barely dodged another attack.

"Well he's not here right now so you're gonna have to make do," said Marlon using some water spells to hose the Sumo Khan.

Soon with the power of teamwork Marlon and the Water Skylanders managed to overcome Malefor's forces and reclaim the Water Sub Crystal.

"The Crystal is ours," Freeze Blade said, "Let's get this back to New Camelot with the others."

The others nodded as they teleported away with the Crystal while praying that the other teams were having the same success.

Meanwhile on Dragon's Peak Ramses, Eon, and Flavius were having a word as to all that has happened. They had spoken with the parents of both the JTeens, and the brat pack as well as speaking to all the other relatives. Eon had a tough time talking to the Governors especially Kira but he managed to get the information out of them.

"Well Eon based on everything that's happened and from all the stories from everyone we spoke to there's a number of factors and a number of reasons as to why the Arkeyans in this universe as well as the ones in Alex's Home universe invaded the worlds of their respective dimensions," King Ramses said.

"And don't forget," Eon said, "A number of people need to be held accountable. After listening to the Arkeyans I can see where they're coming from in the sense that they feel the parents punished the wrong people and handed the wrong sentences."

"So do I but you've got to understand that the parents were only doing what they could at the time," Flavius said, "How were they supposed to know that somebody would've tipped off the Arkeyan Weapon Masters knowing that their fierce tempers would've driven them to destroy earth."

"Yet at the end of the day the Arkeyans and the Parents have one thing in common," said Eon, "Both groups want what's best for the JTeens and their allies but how they go about it is where they clash. If only we could get them to meet half way and understand each other then we can have them see that in the end they're all working towards the same goal."

"But the Arkeyans are a proud and vengeful race of Sorcerers," King Ramses reminded, "Convincing them is not going to be easy, and there's no way the Arkeyans in Alex's home universe will listen to a single word she says. Not after the way she mouthed off to them."

"Then our only hope is to convince the Emperor and his sisters to attend a summit," Flavius said, "The Arkeyans all seem to listen to him."

"Which means he's the key to defeating our real enemies," said Eon, "And defeating the armada."

Flavius and Ramses nodded as they prepared to the next plan.


	5. The Earth Crystal

**The Earth Crystal**

As Eon, Flavius, and King Ramses were chatting so were the Guardians.

"The shattering of the Arkeyan Crystal has shifted the game completely," Blaze the Fire Guardian said, "Malefor has sent Shadowkhan Minions to find it and if he gets at least one sub crystal then he could use it to corrupt the Arkeyan Governor tied to that crystal."

"Which means we had better be careful," said Cyril, "As long as Malefor and the Armada are loose then there's no telling what they'll do to enrage the Arkeyan Empire."

"The Arkeyans need to keep their anger in check or they'll lose everything," Terrador said, "They have to understand that what works in Skylands doesn't work in other dimensions."

"Easier said than done Terrador," Volteer spoke, "The Arkeyans have ruled all of Skylands and while the Robot Empire may have ended in Arkus the Sorcerer Empire has had 10,000 years to grow in New Camelot."

"Which means our only hope rests with Spyro," said Cyril, "That little dragon is now the leader of the Skylanders. Hopefully he can get an audience with the Arkeyan Sorcerer King."

The other guardians were all hoping for the same thing as they all prayed to the ancestors that somebody would make the Arkeyans see reason.

Meanwhile in Stonetown, Roark and the Earth Skylanders had arrived to claim the Earth Sub Crystal that had been blasted there.

"This is it," Wallop said brandishing his traptanium hammers, "I sense that the Earth Sub Crystal is located somewhere in this town."

"So let's find it and get out of here," Bash said, "The sooner we do the sooner we can get out of here."

"You said it," Roark spoke, "I've got things to do and I have a long lecture for Rose and Sara that they need to here."

"Get in line Roark," said Flashwing, "The Governors all want to lecture the two of them but they're not the only ones who are on the Governors' lecture list."

"True but after what's been going on nobody's gonna want to listen to what the Arkeyan Empire has to say," Head Rush spoke, "Convincing the universe that the Arkeyans only want to talk and not kill them is gonna be a challenge. Given all that has happened."

"We've got a crystal to find so let's get going," said Terrafin as they made their way forward to where they found the Eternal Earth Source.

"Guys here's the Crystal," said Crusher.

"Let's grab it and get out of here," Doom Stone spoke as they went to grab the Crystal only to run into a whole army of Shadowkhan Ninjas.

"Of course," sighed Rubble Rouser, "Here come the ninjas."

The Shadowkhan then to attack Roark and the Earth Skylanders. Roark and the Earth Skylanders then began to fight back and kick some ass. Eventually all the Shadowkhan waves were defeated but Roark and the Earth Skylanders were worn out.

"Let's get the Crystal and go," said Crusher as Flashwing flew up to claim the Crystal which in turn activated and teleported Roark and the Earth Skylanders back to New Camelot.


	6. The Life Crystal

**The Life Crystal**

In the Gigant Horse, Vrak, Malefor, and Avarona were watching the locations of the Arkeyan Sub Crystals.

"I can't believe this," Avarona said, "What the hell's going on here?"

"Three Sub Crystals have already been claimed by the Skylanders," Vrak said, "And the Location of the Life crystal has been found."

"I'll send one of Frightbeard's Lieutenants to go and find the Shard," said Avarona. "I made sure that this one was hidden away when the Chest of Exile was sealed away."

"And I already gave the coordinates to the chest of exile to my counterpart in Alex's home dimension just in case," Malefor said, "But for now we watch and observe."

"Then when the right moment comes we attack," said Vrak.

Over in the Falling Forest, Erika and the Life Element Skylanders were making their way through the trees in search for the Life Sub Crystal.

"Once again we're on a quest to save the world from the forces of darkness," said Camo, "Though we never thought we'd be coming back to the Falling Forest."

"Wait you've been here before?" Tree Rex asked.

"Of course," Stealth Elf said, "We came here looking for the Eternal Life Source when Kaos destroyed the Core of Light with his Hydra."

"When Kaos destroyed it nearly all the Core Skylanders were blasted to Earth and the Eternal Sources were scattered across Skylands," said Erika.

"Fortunately Rose and Sara were able to rally the Skylanders and the JTeens to repair the Core of Light and Defeat Kaos," said Stump Smash, "Unfortunately Tchang Zu opened a portal to allow Kaos to escape to Avalon just as he was blasted to Earth."

"Which means that he's been responsible for setting into motion the events that led to the Arkeyan Invasion," said Tuff Luck. Tuff Luck was one of the Trap Masters, special Skylanders that wielded legendary weapons made of traptanium and she was a Skylander of the Life Element.

"Pretty much and he's also the reason why Wally was sent to Jail," said Stink Bomb, "He's been going through all the trouble to betray and destroy all of his relatives just for revenge upon Shendu."

"But in this dimension he's dead while in the dimension of the Dragon Realm's guardian he's trapped in the deepest pit of New Camelot's Dungeon," replied Bushwhack brandishing his Traptanium Axe. "But if you ask me the Trap Masters and I all voted that we imprisoned Tchang Zu in traptanium."

"The Arkeyans rule this Universe and Alex's home universe so what else did you expect?" Camo snapped.

"Listen up Camo," Tree Rex snapped, "I didn't lead the other Giants into the final battle against the Arkeyan Empire 10,000 years ago to free Skylands from their iron rule just for all our hard work to be flushed down the drain."

"Easy Tree Rex," said Stealth Elf, "Let's just find the Life Crystal and get out of here."

"I can see why Master Eon made you the Leader of the Life Element Skylanders," said Erika, "Which means that I'm going to be leaning on you and Camo for help in leading the team to victory."

Stealth Elf and Camo nodded as they and Erika led the Life Skylanders through the treetops until they arrived at the Life Sub Crystal.

"Brace yourselves," said Camo, "Malefor's sure to have this place booby trapped."

Right on cue swarms of Shadowkhan appeared but they weren't alone. This time Avarona herself appeared.

"End of the line heroes," sneered Avarona, "Prepare to meet your doom. Shadowkhan Attack!"

The Shadowkhan began attacking with everything they had. Erika and the Life Element Skylanders fought back using their abilities and any weapons they had at their disposal.

"This is crazy," said Tuff Luck, slicing up swarms of Shadowkhan with her traptanium blades, "I thought capturing the Doom Raiders and rounding up the villains after Cloudcracker Prison blew up was tough."

"You said it Tuff luck," Bushwhack added using his traptanium axe to attack even more Shadowkhan.

"Keep it together guys," Stealth Elf replied as she used her ninja training to defeat even more Shadowkhan.

Erika and the Life Element Skylanders combined powers to defeat all the waves of Shadowkhan before facing Avarona herself. The evil Ice Dragoness used all the dirty tricks in the book in an attempt to defeat the Skylanders but the Skylanders countered and using teamwork they defeated the Evil Ice Dragoness.

"You win this round Skylanders but this isn't over," Avarona retorted despite her injuries, "You haven't seen the last of me."

Avarona then flew off as Erika then claimed the Crystal which in turn teleported Erika and the Life Skylanders back to new Camelot.

"That was tough," Tree Rex spoke once the Skylanders were back at the base, "Let's hope the others have the same success as we did."

"You and me both," Stealth Elf said.

The other Life Skylanders all prayed for the same thing knowing that the fate of this world rested on the recovery of the Arkeyan Crystal.


	7. The Tech Crystal

**The Tech Crystal**

Jasmine and the Tech Element Skylanders arrived in the Battlefield, looking for the Tech Crystal.

"Once again we're on the battlefield looking for another relic," said Boomer, "Never thought it'd be one tied to the Arkeyans."

"The Arkeyan Crystal was shattered and scattered across Skylands when Malefor tried to take the Crystal by force," Trigger Happy spoke, "Fortunately the crystals have returned to the same places that the Eternal Sources rested when they were blown apart by the Core of Light?"

"The Core of what?" Bouncer asked. "What is that?"

"I'm confused on what the Core of light is as well," said Jawbreaker.

"That makes three of us," Gearshift said, "Well 5 if you count Spy Rise and Magna Charge."

"That's right Bouncer was flung to Earth with the Giants by the Iron Fist of Arkus 10,000 years ago, Spy Rise and Magna Charge were blasted to Earth by Mt Cloudbreak during the eruption Ceremony 100 years ago in the Cloudbreak Islands and you and Jawbreaker were blasted to Earth when Kaos destroyed Cloudcracker Prison," said Drobot before he told the story of the Core of Light and how it was destroyed by Kaos' Hydra.

"My word," said Bouncer, "I had no idea."

"Now you know what's been going on lately," said Jasmine, "But we must hurry. Malefor's already got ninjas looking to steal all the sub crystals and if he gets them then he'll have the power to enslave all the dimensions once and for all."

"Which means we better hurry," said Magna Charge, "Our job is only going to get harder."

"And I know I'm stating the obvious but the battles are only going to get tougher," said Spy Rise grimly, "Even after we finish gathering all the sub crystals of the Arkeyan Crystal then I'm afraid that the war with Malefor has only just begun."

"But knowing Kaos he'll want to pull one last trick to make sure that even if we win the war we'll have still lost," said Jasmine, "Not only in this dimension but also in Alex's home dimension."

Little did Jasmine and the Tech Skylanders know was that they were being watched the Malefor and his team in Alex's Home Dimension.

In the Dragon Realm, Malefor had turned the place into a living hell as Eggman's massive robot army had eliminated everyone that dared to oppose the Dark Master and his team.

"Lord Malefor," Prince Froggo said empowered with the strength of Tchang Zu's Chi, "Eggman's army has just finished wearing down the last of Alex's masters. Shall we finish them off?"

"What do you think?" Malefor snapped annoyed, "Finish them off then send an army of Shadowkhan to attack the Dragon Realm's guardian. Beat her to a bloody pulp before we tip off the new leader of the Mystic Arkeyans and let her finish the job."

"Sneaky but, I have one question," Eggman said, "Why do we need Valmont's daughter? I can understand Mikey since he hates Colleen more than Tchang Zu and would love nothing more than to leave his dad but why do we need her again?"

"We don't actually need her," said the Dark Master, "All we need from her is the grudge she has against everyone who ever crossed her, the Grudge hound I plucked from the underworld is already feeding upon it and it's gonna rip into pieces everyone she hates including her own parents and the Arkeyan Weapon Masters. Once that's finished Muir can have his new world order and Froggo can take over all of Avalon once we slay Xua Wing."

"And it was very clever for Amanda, Rebecca, and Breanna to set up a new group called Crime Incorporated and hack all the files of government agents worldwide," said Froggo, "They've already made a ton of money and so far we know what our enemies are gonna do before they do it."

"And the best part is that they've set up shop in the Egg Carrier," Kaos said, "Which means that there's no way our enemies can get to us now. Shall we finish them off?"

"Indeed and I will personally eliminate Alexandra Ting myself," Malefor said b as he opened a portal that would take him to Earth.

Meanwhile back with Jasmine and the Tech Skylanders in their own dimension they looked like they went through the nine circles of hell as armies upon Armies of Shadowkhan had attacked and attacked.

"Nine waves of Shadowkhan," Trigger Happy panted, "The horror. The Horror."

"This is insane," Drobot said.

"You said it Drobot," said Jasmine, "Malefor's going all out to try and eliminate us."

"Well he's gonna have to do better than that," said Magna Charge replied, "We're still here and we're not giving up without a fight."

"That's the right attitude," said Spy Rise, "But we've gotta keep going. The Tech Crystal waits for nobody."

Jasmine and the Tech Skylanders continued pushing through the waves of Shadowkhan that Malefor sent at them but they fought back with everything they had and arrived at the Tech Sub Crystal. Jasmine and the Tech Skylanders grabbed it and teleported back to New Camelot.

Meanwhile in Alex's Home dimension the Guardian of the Dragon Realm was having a word with Eon about Malefor's latest attack. She was currently in the hospital as Malefor had sent swarms of Shadowkhan Ninjas after her.

"So Malefor's shown up in person to eliminate you huh?" Eon asked.

"Pretty much and this was after I had to fight off the numerous Arkeyan Robots Ayumi sent after me," Alex sighed, "I said that the Arkeyans were the most brutal hyprotical empire of all time but Malefor is worse than the Arkeyans. He waited till I was weakened from the numerous Arkeyan Robot Armies before he sent numerous Shadowkhan to attack before he himself torched me."

"If it wasn't for Xua Wing stepping in and using some magic to get you out of there you'd be dead right now," The Elderly Portal Master spoke, "But consider this a silver lining. The Arkeyans don't go around attacking weakened opponents. Unlike Malefor."

"That's probably the one thing they have going for them," said Alex as she went to rest.


	8. The Undead Crystal

**The Undead Crystal**

Kayleigh and the Skylanders of the Undead Element were venturing to the Creepy Citadel to get the Undead Crystal. They knew full well that this was the underworld of Skyland and that the current Lord of the Undead was Count Moneybone and with him acting as Malefor's Eyes and Ears and having an army of Clockwork Creatures at his feet then it would be a difficult task.

"This is it," said Cynder, "Never thought we'd be right outside of the Creepy Citadel again."

"I know Cynder," said Kayleigh, "I never thought we'd find the Undead Crystal in the same location as the Eternal Undead Source."

"This place is scary," Roller Brawl said somewhat frightened, "And I'm a Skylander of the Undead Element."

"You're telling me," Rattle Shake replied, "I've never been down to the Underworld in my life. This is my first trip down here and hopefully I won't have to return anytime soon."

"You and me both," Night Shift said as they were both worried.

"Let's just find the Crystal and get the heck out of here," said Short Cut, "This place is giving me the creeps."

"I think this place is giving everyone the creeps," said Fright Rider.

"It could be worse," said Hex, "We could be going down to the Lava Lakes Railway or to the Arkeyan Armory."

"And those places are heavily guarded," Chop Chop said, "The Armory itself has gotten even more security since the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire returned to full power."

"Which means we better get out of town before Count Moneybone finds out we're here," said Krypt King.

The others agreed as they continued to travel through the Creepy Citadel. They were surprised about the lack of enemies down here but that only caused them to be more cautious.

"Guys I don't like this," said Hex, "It feels like Malefor's baiting us."

"You're not the only one who feels it," Cynder said, "Malefor's probably expecting us by now and he's probably whipped up a surprise."

"Well whatever it is we're ready for it," said Kayleigh as they arrived at the Location of the Undead Crystal.

"There it is," said Rattle Snake, "Let's get it."

Before they could take a step however Swarms of Ninja Shadowkhan appeared and began to attack.

"What did we tell you?" Cynder said using her spectral lightning attack on some of the Shadowkhan, "Ambush."

"This is like the time we battled Kaos for the Eternal Undead Source," said Chop Chop as he was slicing away at Shadowkhan Ninjas.

"Keep it together everyone," Kayleigh spoke, "Something tells me that this is only the first wave."

True to Kayleigh's word after she and the Skylanders of the Undead Element cleared out the first wave a second wave of Shadowkhan appeared only they had razor sharp claws for hands.

The Team of the Undead Element had to dodge and avoid attacks from the Razor Khan which was quite difficult for Kayleigh since she had never seen them before and they were doing quite a number on her.

"These guys are brutal," Kayleigh spoke even as the Undead Element Skylanders defeated the last of the Razor Khan.

"What did you expect Kayleigh?" asked Chop Chop as more waves of Shadowkhan attacked.

The Team fought back against each wave with all they had but what they didn't know was that while they were battling the Shadowkhan Malefor was attempting to grab the Crystal but it didn't go unnoticed by Kayleigh.

"Guys Malefor's here and he's about to steal the Crystal," Kayleigh said as she jumped and attempted to grab the Crystal first only to get hit by the Dark Master's fire breath.

"You're too little too late," Malefor sneered as he was getting closer and closer to the Crystal while the Shadowkhan stood in the way of Kayleigh and her Team, "This Sub Crystal now belongs to the forces of Darkness."

"Not gonna happen," Snapped Eye Brawl as somehow picked up Short Cut and tossed him like a football into the Crystal which started glowing and Teleported Kayleigh and the Undead Skylanders out of the area.

Back in New Camelot Kayleigh and the Undead Skylanders were catching their breath.

"Nine Waves of Shadowkhan Ninjas," panted Night Shift "That was brutal."

"We never dealt with that many waves back on the Cloudbreak Isles," Rattle Snake replied. "And even then they weren't as tough as the Shadowkhan."

"Hopefully we can get some rest when this is over," said Eye Brawl.

"Same here," said Kayleigh, "I'm so sore I'm gonna be feeling this for days."

Krypt King helped Kayleigh to a bed before letting her get some sleep.


	9. The Fire Crystal

**The Fire Crystal**

In the Lava Lakes Railway Flannery and the Skylanders of the Fire Element were looking for the Fire Sub Crystal. Sunburn, Flameslinger, Eruptor, and Ignitor couldn't believe that the Crystal had been sent to the same location that the Eternal Fire Source was located.

"What are the odds that we'd be coming back here?" Sunburn asked.

"Try a million to one," said Flameslinger, "I never thought the Fire Crystal would be here."

"Wait a minute," Hot Head said, "You've been here before?"

"Yeah to claim the Eternal Fire Source," said Eruptor, "We needed it to rebuild the Core of Light after Kaos called his Hydra to destroy it the first time."

"Well that would explain the massive explosion that hit all of Skylands last year," said Flannery.

"Yep and while the Core of Light was disabled the Darkness began spreading across all of Skylands," Ignitor said, "Even as far as the Cloudbreak Isles."

"Fortunately with help from Rose, Sara, and the JTeens we were able to rebuild the Core of Light and Defeat the Darkness," Eruptor said before sighing, "We used to be friends now we're falling apart."

"Thanks to the brat," Snapped Sunburn, "She dishonored our people and the parents only made things worse and then Kaos and the Armada teamed up with our enemies!"

"When this is over I can't wait till the day we finally give Malefor and the armada as well as his team the boot," said Flannery, "Then my people and I can resume our rule over all of Skylands."

The Fire Element Skylanders all kept silent as they and Flannery made their way through the Lava Lakes Railway. Fortunately for them they were taking the train so it was easy for them to get as far as they could to the source.

"This is the easiest Crystal we'll probably get," said Fire Kraken, "Fortunately for us it's just a simple walk to where the Eternal Fire Source was located and we'll be home free."

"Careful Fire Kraken," said Blast Zone, "In my years before joining the Skylanders one thing I've learned is that a mission like this is never that easy."

Once the group were close to the Crystal the Lava began bubbling heavily as Lava based monsters emerged and began to attack the team.

"Like I said," Blast Zone replied while using his bombs to attack a fire monster, "It's never that easy."

"Yeah you made your point Blast Zone," said Ka Boom as he was using his traptanium weapon to blast away the lava monsters.

Flannery was using her blade skills to slice up some Lava monsters while the other Fire Element Skylanders were using their abilities to fight off the waves of Lava Monsters.

"Where's Spitfire when you need him?" asked Flameslinger

"He's training the new Superchargers to be Skylanders and the Emperor is even calling in two new allies from another dimension to help us," said Eruptor, "And there's more. Some of us might be chosen to join the Super Chargers."

"Really?" Flannery asked, "Whose gonna be selected?"

"It's up to the rift engines to decide," Ignitor spoke, "Spyro mentioned before we left."

"Well let's hope we can get back there and see who the Rift Engines choose," replied Flannery, "Hopefully our counterparts in Alex's dimension have been busy working on a way to take the Dragon Realm back from Malefor."

"We can have Eon go check in on them after we finish up here," said Wildfire as he used his shield to block attacks and protect Flannery while Ka-Boom and Flameslinger continued to lead the offense with long range attacks with Blast Zone assisting them.

The waves were tough but Flannery and the Fire Element Skylanders continued to fight back until the last wave of Lava Monsters was defeated.

"Let's just get the Crystal and get out of here," said Flannery as she grabbed the Crystal which in turn caused the crystal to teleport the group back to New Camelot.

Once they were back at New Camelot Flannery went to go find Spitfire so as to have a word with him.

Meanwhile in the hospital of Alex's home dimension, Alex had quickly recovered from her injuries due to the fact that she had training to wield multiple elements. Once she was outside she went to the front desk to check herself out.

"Well you're cleared to leave but I suggest you take it easy," said the Clerk.

"Thanks for the advice but with my home in the wrong hands I need to get back there and protect it," Alex replied, "By the way who brought me into the hospital when I was out cold?"

"Somebody by the name of Ayumi," the Clerk said much to Alex's shock.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. She actually seemed generally concerned about your own wellbeing before her own and here's the odd part. She was actually an Arkeyan Mage from the Radiant Isles."

"Where is she?" Alex asked wanting answers from Ayumi.

"She's outside right now," the Clerk spoke as Alex went outside to find Ayumi leaning against the post.

"Back on your feet already," Ayumi spoke, "I'm surprised. I didn't think you could heal so fast after the damage that Malefor handed you."

"Never mind that I got a couple of questions," said Alex, "When Malefor had me destroyed you could've eliminated me like your bosses wanted you to yet you did not why?"

"Arkeyan Bylaws," said Ayumi simply, "We don't attack opponents that were already attacked. There's no honor in that."

"Okay then let me ask you another question," Alex replied, "Even though the Governors said that I just made myself an enemy of the Arkeyan Empire you still choose to take me to the hospital instead of leaving me to rot."

"Like I said. We may be brutish, hypocritical, and close minded as you say we are but we have standards," Ayumi spoke although as she did Alex sensed that Ayumi didn't have the usual hostile tone unlike most of the Arkeyans, "Cousin Adinda used to pound into the heads of the Mystic Arkeyans to show mercy to our opponents and to our enemies."

"At least the empire has one saving grace," said Alex.

"Whatever. Anyway I'm out," said Ayumi, "Emperor Drake wants me to greet some special guests from another dimension. He thinks that they can help take back the Dragon Realm from Malefor. Like it or not we all have to team up otherwise the Dark Master could spread his dark magic all over Skylands, Avalon, and the Earth."

"At least you're saying something that actually makes sense," Alex said before going to Avalon while Ayumi left for Skylander Academy to prepare for the welcome of the Emperor's special guests.


	10. The Magic Crystal

**The Magic Crystal**

On the Chain of Time, Luna and the Magic Element Skylanders were making their way to a place that was very familiar to the Princess of the Cosmic Arkeyans and to five of the Magic Element Skylanders.

"This is it everyone," said Spyro, "We're in the Arkeyan Armory."

"What's in this place?" Hoot Loop asked.

"An ancient armory created by the Arkeyan Empire over 10,000 years ago to hold most of their weaponry," Ninjini said, "Myself and the other Giants managed to imprison an elite battalion of Arkeyan Robots in a vault before we went after the Arkeyan Robot King himself. It was Tree Rex who delivered the final blow that defeated the Evil Robot King and deactivated the Arkeyan Robot Legions."

"However this victory came with a heavy price," said Luna, "Using the last of it's power the Iron Fist of Arkus sent the Giants to Planet Earth where the new Portal Masters uncovered them 10,000 years later."

"But it seems that a power vacuum was created and the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire rose to power," said Enigma, "The Giants went after the Robot Empire but they forgot about the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

"Yep and if we had known what the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire would become then we would've taken on the Sorcerer King and made sure that the Sorcerer half of the Arkeyan Empire didn't gain the power that they currently have," said Ninjini with a heavy sigh, "Now the Arkeyan Empire once again rules all of Skylands. Only this time it's the Sorcerer Half in charge. I feel like the work that myself and the other giants did was for nothing."

"You may have a point," said Trap Shadow, "The Arkeyan Robot Empire may be gone but Kaos used their remnants in plot to takeover Skylands and cover it with darkness."

"How did he try to do that?" Blaster Mind asked.

"He invaded the Rampant Ruins to try and dig up some petrified Darkness up in an attempt to corrupt the Ancient Elementals," said Hoot Loop.

"And that was 100 years after Kaos' Mom sent Fire Vipers to attack the Ancient Elementals," Trap Shadow Spoke, "Fortunately the other Swap Force Skylanders and I defeated them and saved the day but we were blasted to earth by the Volcano's power itself."

Luna and the Other Magic Element Skylanders were listening as they were walking through the Armory. When they arrived at the War Machine Luna hopped in at the controls and activated the Robot to get herself and the team through the Halls of Fire and to the Crucible of the Ancients.

"Here we are," said Voodood, "The Crucible of the Ancients."

"Which means we had better be careful," Pop Fizz spoke, "If what Spyro and the others say is true then the Arkeyan Robots have been cleared and Rose and Sara left a powerful barrier preventing Shadowkhan from getting in here."

"Which means we've got the easiest sub crystal to locate," said Luna, "It's like we've got an easy walk in the park."

"Yeah but for some reason I feel that Malefor's got a surprise waiting for us once we get back to New Camelot," said Spyro as they arrived at the Crystal.

"Let's just grab it and go," Pop Fizz spoke as Luna grabbed the Crystal and teleported the group to New Camelot.

"Here we are," Luna said holding the Crystal, "Let's get to the throne room. The others are sure to have gotten their crystals there by now."

"I'll escort Luna to the Throne Room," Spyro said, "The rest of you return to Skylander Academy. We don't know what Kaos is up to."

The other Skylanders nodded as they went to do just that while some of the Core Skylanders stayed behind. Once Luna and the Core Magic Skylanders arrived at the throne room they saw the rest of Luna's Team having already acquired their crystals.

"I don't need to ask how your missions went," Luna said.

"We've got the Crystals," Roark spoke, "Now let's reassemble the Arkeyan Crystal."

"We can't just reassemble the Arkeyan Crystal if the Emperor isn't present," Kayleigh said, "That violates Arkeyan Procedure."

"Somebody call?" Emperor Drake spoke as he showed up with his sisters flanking him.

"Emperor Drake where were you?" Flannery asked.

"While you guys were out collecting the Arkeyan Crystal I had the Supercharger Skylanders take me to the prisons that the Arkeyan Empire Created," the Emperor replied, "I personally told the Wardens to quadruple the security measures to prevent another jail break."

"Well let's get the crystal back together," said Marlon, "The sooner the better. Then we can resume watching Shendu's final punishment."

"The one where he's sentenced to eternal torment until the end of creation by the entire Arkeyan Empire past present and future," Kayleigh said, "Nice idea Marlon."

The other Arkeyans were celebrating and cheering at that suggestion and so were most of the core Skylanders but Spyro and some of the Core Skylanders weren't. They had some objections but they kept them to themselves since they were in Emperor Drake's presence. Rose and Sara may have lost most of the power they had when Emperor Drake returned and even though they wanted to say something about how Shendu was only being a parent they didn't because they were already on thin ice and wanted to avoid meeting the same fate as Adinda so instead they took a different approach while saying what they wanted to say.

"Look we get that you all feel that Shendu and the parents care more about their kids' enemies and you want to make them suffer under Arkeyan Bylaws but let's be honest," Rose said, "The guy who tipped you off was planning on this from the beginning."

"What are you saying?" Flannery hissed, "That our enemies wanted us to wipe out Avalon and the Earth?"

"That's precisely what we're saying," Sara retorted, "Malefor's been behind this from the beginning."

"Which means that Kaos has been pulling our strings from the beginning," Luna realized.

"He probably wanted Adinda out of the way so as to revive Hektore in an attempt to take over the Radiant Isles and steal their power," said Erika, "And I hate to think what else he's got planned."

"But for now we'll have to gear up and prepare for whatever Kaos has planned," said Rita, "If he's already accomplished his goal to take over Skylands then we'll have to have the Governors step up security cause their castles, ours and Skylander Academy are gonna be the biggest symbols of hope that all of Skylands will have."

Little did they know that they were being watched by Malefor, Vrak, and Avarona in the Gigant Horse.

"Enjoy your little victory now cause once Kaos is done there won't be any hope left," said Malefor.

"So what's our next move?" Avarona asked, "Do we help Kaos with his plan or what?"

"I vote we take the Gigant Horse and the Armada Fleet to the Dragon Realm and make sure that nothing gets in or out without your counterpart's say so," Vrak said, "Then we can takeover Avalon and the Earth."

"But how are we gonna get our Armada to the Dragon Realm?" Avarona snapped.

"Did you forget that my counterpart sent the instructions on how to open the portals?" the Dark Master replied, "Once this is over you and Vrak will take the Armada to the Dragon Realm and use it to crush any remaining resistance."

"You mean you're not joining us?" Avarona asked.

"There's already a dimensional counterpart of Malefor there," Vrak spoke, "It would be too confusing if there were two of Malefor in the same dimension."

"I see your point," the Ice Dragon said, "Anyway let's motor."

The three evil beings smiled maliciously knowing that the problems for all of creation had only just begun and that Hell would have a new meaning.


End file.
